


The Devil You Know [Podfic]

by Angela, TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angela/pseuds/Angela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: Three years before the events in the manga, when Ash is just fourteen years old, his teacher tells him that he's leaving him forever. Ash tries not to care.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angela/gifts).



Its so weird reading fic's that aren't my own. I think I learned a lot about recording/voicing after this fic. Mainly that I need to breathe sometimes XD Fic written by Angela, read by TrashAYfanfiction


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blanca and Ash work together to spring Griffin from the asylum.


End file.
